


Forgive All

by whiskeyandspite



Series: Shared Madness - The Hannibal Drabble Dump [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Priest Kink, handjobs, implied hardcore loving, someone requested a priest kink so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It has been, uh, four days since my last confession?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Will braces his hands against the wall, fingers splayed and curling gently inwards, and recites the Bible in his head from memory to keep his breathing even. Behind him, a soft laugh and a gentle brush of air against his ear makes it rather more difficult.</i></p><p>  <i>“Four days?” Hannibal purrs, just low enough to not travel through the thin wall of the confessional, but enough for Will to feel to his very bones. “My, what sins have we managed in four days?”</i></p><p>Taking someone's confession has never been so difficult. Or so easy to relate to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive All

**Author's Note:**

> This started by accident, I swear. It was asked of me by the adorable [hannibalscock](http://hannibalscock.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, but is actually, technically, a request by [kawaiimerlin](http://kawaiimerlin.tumblr.com/) so uh... hope you guys like it?
> 
> Also, I'm very sorry. Never let me write drabbles at 6am.

“Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It has been, uh, four days since my last confession?”

Will braces his hands against the wall, fingers splayed and curling gently inwards, and recites the Bible in his head from memory to keep his breathing even. Behind him, a soft laugh and a gentle brush of air against his ear makes it rather more difficult.

“Four days?” Hannibal purrs, just low enough to not travel through the thin wall of the confessional, but enough for Will to feel to his very bones. “My, what sins have we managed in four days?”

Will shakes his head and takes a breath. “Unburden yourself.”

It’s surprisingly steady, considering how slow and rough Hannibal’s hands are against his balls before sliding up further to just palm the head of his cock.

“I uh, well,” there’s a pause, in which Will’s mouth opens wide in a silent moan of pleasure as Hannibal continues to stroke, relentless. “I have taken the Lord’s name in vain,”

“As have you, sweet boy,” comes the infuriating purr again, and Will’s fingers curl tight enough against the wood to carve thin lines into it as he keeps his stoic silence, “And not just His, if I recall. How often did you beg me? And what for, do you remember?”

“And…” Will turns his face into his arm to silence the panting breaths as his entire body tenses with need, “I um, I cheated on my fiancée. But… does it count, Father, if it was in revenge for her cheating on me?”

Will lets out a harsh breath when Hannibal relents and gives him leave to answer. He licks his lips and ignores the ones that start a slow pilgrimage down the back of his neck and to his throat.

“Revenge is never a reason –“ he’s very much impressed with himself that he turns a quiet moan of pleasure into a displeased hum instead, “Never a good reason to do such a thing to the one you love.”

“But it certainly makes for interesting nights, doesn’t it Will?” Hannibal whispers, tugging his earlobe gently as Will trembles, “Revenge… The things you threaten to do to me when I have you sobbing for mercy at my hands… and you never follow through.”

“I would,” Will retorts, turning his head just enough to glare at the man behind him, an infuriatingly calm smile meeting the expression before Hannibal gently tilts his head to the wall between confession rooms to remind Will they have company, and that his response was heard. Will’s eyes slowly close and his jaw works.

“I would think, though, that if love binds you, it will forgive all.” It’s a cheap-shot answer, to be certain, but it’s all he can manage before Hannibal’s hands are on him again, tugging his pants down further and insinuating two fingers just behind his balls before gently pushing up. 

Will slams a hand against his mouth and bites his palm as Hannibal nuzzles his hair and breathes, “So you’ll forgive me?”

He doesn’t have the breath nor brain capacity to retort.

“I hope so.” Will’s barely listening now, the fingers gentle but unrelenting against him and he bends further, forehead against the wood as his free hand slides lower to rest by his cheek.

“I – I’m certain.” He manages, before Hannibal curls his fingers up and Will isn’t sure what planet he’s on anymore, let alone who he’s answering.

“Three Hail Marys four Our Fathers,” he manages breathlessly, and then there is a quiet creak as the occupant of the other booth stands, quietly opens the door, and leaves absolved. Will allows a very quiet moan and curls lower against the wall, feels Hannibal lean over his back to keep him down.

“Start reciting,” comes the gentle order.

And Will does.

…And the day had started so well.


End file.
